


not a girl

by AutisticWriter



Series: Pride Month Drabbles 2019 [12]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Fujioka Haruhi, Pride, Pride month 2019, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which gender makes no sense to Haruhi and she finds a label for her.





	not a girl

**Author's Note:**

> Throughout June, I will be writing 100-500 word drabbles about characters being LGBTQ+. If you would like me to write a drabble for you, pick the characters/ship and give a short prompt in the comments section of one of these drabbles. For more information, visit the series page!

For years, Haruhi struggled with her gender. She never really felt like a girl, but she also knew she wasn’t a boy. It was… weird.

And when she joined the host club and began masquerading as a boy, she realised it made no difference to her if people saw her as a boy or a girl. To Haruhi, personality is more important than gender.

Still, she decides to do some research. And she learns she isn’t alone. That there are loads of people who aren’t a boy or a girl. And, grinning, she finds the perfect label for her:

Genderqueer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
